Violet Scott Derek and Stiles - Part 2 of Emily Scott Derek and Stiles
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Part 2 of Violet, Scott, Derek and Stiles.


Part 2 - Prolouge

Weeks went by, then months. The Alpha pack made no show. Maybe Emily's plan had worked, maybe she had led them away and now they were safe. They both thought about her everyday. They both missed her everyday. Derek and Scott didn't talk though. They saw each other every once in a while but all they did were glare at each other as they passed each other by. Stiles was the only thing that stopped Scott from killing Derek when he had told him Emily had left, for good. Scott had tried to track her down but by the time Derek told him, she was long gone.

Scott, Stiles and their new friend Violet were in Scott's room laughing and chatting when Derek showed up in Scott's bedroom doorway. Violet jumped up and let out a yelp, causing an icy glare from Derek. Scott and Stiles jumped up as well.

"It's ok, he's a…. friend of ours," Stiles told Violet.

Scott glared at Derek and walked right past him, knocking into his shoulder on his way out. Derek followed behind him whilst Violet and Stiles stayed in Scott's room.

"I don't know who he is but he's hot," Derek and Scott heard Violet whisper to Stiles, thinking they couldn't hear her. Derek's lips turned into a tiny smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott snarled when they were down in his living room. "Come here to steal Violet from me too?" Scott taunted him, thinking of the pretty brunette that was in his room with Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I heard from Emily." He said. Scott gasped.

"Wha..? What did she say? Is she ok?!"

"She's fine. She wrote me a letter." He said pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. Anger churned in Scott's stomach, why hadn't she written him a letter?

He snatched the letter out of Derek's hand and read it.

Derek,

I miss you, but I'm ok. I faced the alpha pack again but they just tried to get me to join their pack and when I refused tried to kill me but I ran. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you but it hasn't been safe. I hope you're ok. I haven't settled down yet because I still feel like they're following me but I think I'm going to have to soon since the money my parents left me is starting to run out. I'm going to have to get a job. One day I still hope to come back to you and Scott. Tell Scott I'm ok and that I miss him so much. He's the closet thing I have to family and I hope one day he'll forgive me because he means everything to me. You and Scott do. That's the only reason I ran. Was because of you two. I felt like giving up but I pictured you two, my boys and I ran. I also miss Stiles. I miss his cheeky grin and jokes. Tell him that I miss him. Part of me hopes you'll wait for me but another part of me hopes you'll eventually move on because although I wish so much that I could come back I just don't know if I'm ever going to be able too. I know the alpha pack are going to keep pursuing me and until they stop I won't come back. I promised to protect you Derek and that's what I'm doing.

I love you so much,

Emily.

A tear slid down Scott's face as he read it and he thought Derek would make a snarky comment but he didn't. Little did Scott know Derek had also cried when he got the letter.

"Did you send a letter back?" Scott asked. Derek shook his head.

"I couldn't. There was no address from where it was from." Derek replied. He went to get the letter off Scott but Scott pulled it out of his reach.

"I have to show this to Stiles." He said running upstairs. He knew his friend had had a crush on Emily, as every guy had, and that Stiles would want to know she was alright.

"Stiles, come here for a moment?" Scott asked, calling him away from Violet. She looked confused but didn't question as Scott and Stiles went down stairs.

"Derek got a letter from Emily," Scott said and handed it to Stiles. He read it and smiled at parts while his face fell at others.

"I'm so glad she's ok," Stiles said. Scott nodded.

"Me too." Scott said and Stiles went back up stairs.

Scott got the letter off Stiles and walked over to Derek. "Thanks for telling me." He said handing the letter back to Derek. Derek nodded and looked up to Scott.

"Scott….I'm sorry." He said. Scott looked at him in shock. Did Derek just apologise?

"I knew how much Emily meant to you and I …." He trailed off.

"It's ok." Scott half smiled and walked up stairs as Derek left.

"Who was that?" Violet asked.

Stiles shrugged and looked over to Scott. "Uh Derek Hale." Scott answered, picking at a lolly.

"You mean like the guy who's family burnt int he fire and then was wanted for murder for awhile?" Violet gasped. Scott and Stiles sighed.

"Yep."

"Jesus. I didn't know he was that hot." Violet said smiling. Scott and Stiles looked at each other in annoyance.

"Do you see him often?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well if you do can you call me?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok. I'll just stay at your place till I see him again." Violet smiled, satisfied.

Chapter start

And I did just that. I came over everyday with Stiles and Scott and we had a lot of fun. I'd only known them a couple months but we became really close friends really quickly.

We knew everything about each other. Or so I thought. Until one night we were out walking in the forest.

"Lydia martin is a bitch!" I argued.

"She is not! She's beautiful and smart and brave…." Stiles argued.

"Psst as if! She just thinks she's above everyone else. You really need to let her go." I replied.

"You're just jealous I like her and not you."

Scott and I burst out laughing at that.

After catching our breath I retorted, "As if! I could get you to like me if I wanted. But I don't."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "As if." He muttered. I jumped in front of him and pulled him towards me by his shirt. Our faces were millimetres apart and our bodies were pressed against each other. His breathing got heavier and he managed a half smile.

"Ok maybe you could." He said. I smiled and let him go walking ahead. I heard Scott laughing at him. Stiles walked up to me and we left Scott behind, who was looking into the distance, distracted. Stiles and I kept walking until we noticed Scott wasn't behind us. We walked back a couple of steps and I gasped. A man was holding a knife to Scott's neck and threatening him. Stiles pulled me behind a tree. That's when I recognised him.

"Mr. Argent what on earth are you doing?" I asked stepping our from behind the tree. Scott and Mr. Argent both looked up at me in surprise.

"Violet!" he said lowering the knife quickly and shoving it into his pocket. I was friends with his daughter Alison and had been over to their house a couple of times.

"I uh…." He couldn't think of anything.

"He was just messing around," Scott said laughing. I knew he was lying.

"Why would you lie to me?" I asked.

"She doesn't know yet?" Mr Argent asked.

"Know what?" I was so confused.

"No and hopefully she never will!" Scott replied.

"Maybe you should just tell her." Stiles said, walking out from behind the tree.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't think so." Scott said.

"STOP!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I let out a breath. "Ok, Scott you're going to tell me everything and please don't lie to me because I will kill you." I said firmly. Scott put his face in his hands.

"I'm going to leave this one to you boys." Mr. Argent said but I shook my head.

"Uh uh. You were just holding a knife to my best friend's throat. You aren't going anywhere." I replied. "Sit. All of you." So we all sat on the ground in a circle.

"Ok Scott why don't you start?" I offered when no one said anything. Scott sighed again.

"Well it started like two years ago when we were out following a call of a murder. Stiles and I went, listening through his dads radio and while we were out there Stiles got caught. I ran off and was heading home when I found the body. Then I got bitten by something. I didn't know at the time but it was…it was a werewolf." He said and it took me a few minutes to realise he wasn't joking. I burst out laughing.

"You really are crazy," I said, still giggling. "Come on tell the truth."

"I am!" Scott said and got to his feet. He then proceeded to grow fangs, his eyes changed to a yellow colour, hair grew out of his face and claws grew from his fingers.

"Holy shit!" I cursed, jumping up. "You're a…. werewolf? Awesome!" A smile came onto my face. Scott changed back before explaining everything else that had happened with the alpha and Derek being a werewolf which got a comment from me; "Hot werewolf," and then the kanima and then Emily and the alpha pack and how Chris Argent had tried to kill him for dating Alison. I listened in shocked silence until he was done.

"You can't tell anyone Violet. Like anyone!" Scott said.

"I won't I promise."

My eyes felt heavy and began to drift close.

"Ms Montgomery!" My chemistry's teacher's voice woke me.

"Yes! Yes!" My head sprung up from my desk and I blinked all sleep away from my eyes.

"No sleeping during class." He said firmly. I managed to stay awake for the rest of class and I was thinking about taking a long nap when i got home as I walked out of class when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. I was ready to scream but a hand was clamped over my mouth. I looked up into breath taking green eyes. Derek.

"Don't scream." He whispered and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Where's Scott?" He asked, taking his hand off my mouth.

"Um Scott….He would um…" I could barely breath. We were so close and he was so hot. "Um he's uh he would have just come out of math." I managed. "I can take you to him." I said and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to Scott who was heading out of math just like I said. I looked back at Derek who looked immensely annoyed. He looked down to see me still clutching his hand. I reluctantly let go and he stormed over to Scott who looked surprised and angry as Derek dragged him away by his shirt. Stiles and I chased after them. Pulling Scott out to the back of the school where no one was around.

"They're back." Was all Derek said and Scott seemed to understand it. Sort of.

"What? How do you know?" Scott asked. Stiles and I gave each other a confused look.

"Haven't you sensed it?" Derek asked but didn't wait for Scott to answer. "Those twins they're part of the pack. I saw Deucalion today."

"Wait wait the alpha packs back?" Stiles said. I gaped at them. Stiles groaned.

Derek gave us an annoying look like it was obvious they were back.

"Does that mean Emily's back?" Scott asked.

Derek looked him in the eyes. "I don't know."

"When you say the twins do you mean Aidan and Ethan?" I asked thinking about the two hot twins which had joined my gym and history class.

"Have you talked to them?" Derek asked.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Uhh… maybe?"

"Don't talk to them!" Scott urged me.

"Maybe we can use her to get information out of them?" Derek suggested.

Scott and Stiles gaped at him. "Are you crazy?" Scott growled. "No way! We aren't using Violet to get information out of them!"

"Well you're the one who told her about us!" Derek argued.

"Ok ok stop! I'm going on a date with Aidan tomorrow night so I'll see if I can get him to say anything." I explained.

It was their turn to gape at me. "You…got a date… with an alpha pack member? Are you crazy?" Scott scolded me.

I shrugged. "I didn't know he was."

"Oh my god." Derek muttered with annoyance. I gave him a smile which was returned with an icy glare. I may be going on a date with Aidan but boy did I wish I was going on one with Derek.

I slipped a long necklace around my neck with a wolf on it. It was my favourite. Scott had gotten it for me. On the bottom of the wolf it had the words 'The girl who runs with werewolves' engraved. I smiled thinking how ironic it was. I adjusted my tank top and pulled up my skinny white ripped jeans. I was ready to hang with a werewolf. I checked the time. 6:58. Aidan would be here at 7:00. I spun my infinity ring nervously on my finger. I wonder where we were going to go. The doorbell rang and I raced down stairs, composing myself before pulling the door open. Aidan looked hot in a simple white t shirt and jeans. Though not nearly as hot as Derek.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. Scott appeared behind me. He had insisted that he be there when Aidan picked me up. "Um Aidan have you met Scott?" I said. Aidan's face went tense.

"Yep. We better go. Got a party to get to." He said grabbing my arm and practically pulling me out the door. Oh-kay.

We drove in awkward silence to the party. "So who's party?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Just a friends. He throws them like every weekend." Aidan replied. I nodded in return. I wasn't the partying type.

We got to the house and went inside where loud music was playing and people were making out with each other and drinking.

"Want a drink?" Aidan asked. I nodded and he went to get us some. A guy walked up to me and asked me to dance.

"Oh umm…" I was saved by Aidan who walked up to us and gave the guy an icy glare before handing me a drink.

"Thanks." I smiled.

It was fun and we danced and laughed. I liked him. We were dancing to a slower song when he leaned in and kissed me. Part of me wanted to move back but I didn't. I had to get close to him. I slipped my hands through his hair and his wandered down my back. I eventually pulled back and took in a breath. He went to lean in again but suddenly jolted back. That's when I heard it. A howl cut through the air. No one else seemed to think much of it or didn't notice.

"I have to go." Aidan said running off. I chased after him but he was already driving off down the street. I pulled out my phone to call Scott when a hand was placed on my shoulder. My skin immediately felt hot and I turned to see Derek.

"I'll drive you home." He said.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked. We were now in his car and pulling out of the party. He glanced over to me but didn't reply so I quickly added; "Oh I don't mind! I like spending time with you!" That made me feel stupid. He threw a glance over at me and rolled his eyes. He was so hot.

"Bye." He said. I realised we had gotten to my house. But I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Do you know who it was that howled?" I asked. Derek sighed in annoyance.

"I think it was his twin."

"Ethan?"

"Yes. Now go." He said.

"Thanks for the ride Derek." I said, getting out. I looked back as he peeled down the street in his hot car. It was like sex on wheels. I sighed happily and walked inside.

"Violet!" I heard Aidan yell my name but ignored him. I was very good at holding grudges. "Violet wait!" He grabbed me and spun me around. "Please I'm really sorry that I took off like that but you have to believe me I had a really good reason."

"And this reason would be?" I prompted. Silence. "That's what I thought." I said spinning around and walking away. He grabbed me and spun me around again.

"Please. Just give me a second chance." He begged. I smiled sweetly.

"I don't give second chances. In fact I rarely give first chances. But I gave one to you. Which obviously was a mistake." Of course I was going to forgive him. But I would make him work for it.

"Violet please."

I sighed and he beamed at me knowing I'd caved. "Want some help studying tonight?" He asked.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 130?" I asked mocking sounding shocked. He laughed.

"Ok maybe you can help me study."

I smiled and patted his chest before turning around and floating off. Ok so maybe I wasn't good at holding grudges.

Our lips broke away for a moment as he pulled his shirt off but were latched back onto each others mouths again within a heartbeat. Aidan and I's 'study' was definitely a learning experience although not sure if I could use the skills in chemistry. There was a knock on my door.

"Uh one sec!" I called out, grabbing Aidan's shirt and throwing it at him. He had it half on when Scott walked in. The tension in the air was unbelievable. Aidan pulled his shirt on the rest of the way and grabbed his jackets and books.

"I guess I'll cya around?" He said. I nodded.

"Cya."

Awkward.

When Aidan had left Scott turned to face me, an angry scowl on his face.

"I thought you two were studying?"

"Oh puh-lease like your and Alison's study's are any different." I countered.

"Yeah but she's not the enemy." Scott replied.

"Isn't she? Seeing as her father did try to kill you. Several times." I retorted. That made him shut up.

Until he got a witty idea. "I thought you liked Derek?" He taunted. That earned him a whack to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a pussy."

I had only met Derek 3 times and I was positive I was in love. I was at Scott's lacrosse game but my mind wasn't focused on Scott. Not one bit. Derek….. I was snapped out of my daze when I realised our team had scored. Everyone went crazy. I clapped and made my way down to Stiles who was on the bench. As always.

"Montgomery get back to your seat," the coach yelled out.

"Oh but sir I've come to support the team. You know I think I was distracting the boys a bit too much up in the crowd." I said winking at him. He chose to ignore me.

"Hey there," I smiled at Stiles. He smiled back and moved over so I could sit beside him. Soon we were really into the game. I was cheering and clapping and then booing when the other team scored. Then Scott scored again. But it was like a really cool score where he side stepped all these guys. I didn't really know that much about lacrosse but I could tell Scott was good. Stiles and I jumped up cheering and hugging. I placed a big kiss on Stiles' cheek, which might have been a little too close to his mouth. I shrugged it off and looked back to the game, narrowly missing Stiles' red face and gaping mouth at my kiss.

The game had ended and we had won by 4 points. I was making my way to the boys locker room to congratulate them when I saw Derek standing at the edge of the lacrosse field. He motioned me towards him with his head. Not that he needed too. I would have walked over anyway.

"Hey," I smiled beaming at him.

"Do you know Lydia Martin?" He asked not even bothering to say hello.

"Uh yeah, kind of," I replied.

"Well can you ask her over to study or something tomorrow? She has this crazy thing between her and my uncle and I want to see if she can find him. I really need his help at the moment."

"I don't know… we aren't exactly friends, but I'll try. And how can your uncle help?" I replied.

"He knew Deucalion a long time ago. He might know a weakness or… something," Derek sighed his eyes falling to the ground, suddenly looking tired and beaten. "Anything." I reached up and lifted his head.

"You'll think of something," I smiled at him. I cleared my throat awkwardly and moved my hand, expecting him to glare at me but he didn't instead his gaze was soft as he looked at me.

"Why can't you just ask Lydia to see if she can contact your uncle? I mean she knows about werewolves and stuff right?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Cause I think she will listen to someone she trusts better." He replied. Why were you getting me to do it then?

Without another word he turned around and walked back into the woods, disappearing. Oh god. How was I meant to get Lydia to talk to me let alone study with me?

"Hey Lydia!" I put on a fake smile and walked up to her. She gave me a dirty look before sighing.

"Yes?" She prompted me.

"I was wondering if you would want to study together after school," I asked and she looked at me as if waiting for me to say I was joking. "Since you and I are the only reasonably smart people in this school," I added quickly.

"I have a higher IQ than you," she pointed out.

I sighed. "I know but I'm the closest to you." When she still looked like she wasn't going to I began to beg. Pathetic? Yes. Worth it? For Derek, definitely. "Pleeeeaaase Lydia. It'll be fun." She sighed again before reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine we'll meet at your house at 5:30." she said and walked off.

I raised my eyebrows, sighing, and spun around on my heel, skipping off down the hall way. Then I ran into Stiles, literally. "Ouch!" he yelped but caught me as I tumbled backwards.

"Thanks!" I laughed regaining my balance. His arms stayed around my waste. I looked down at them with raised eyebrows but I don't think he got the memo because he didn't move them. I sighed, chuckling. "Stiles I have my balance again," I said and he immediately pulled his arms from around me, an embarrassed look on his face. I laughed and held out an arm. "Come on we both have chem." I smiled. He slipped his arm through mine and we strode toward Chemistry as if we were actually excited to be going. Which we weren't.

"Ok class today we are going to be doing paired work. So choose a partner. Uh no Miss Montgomery you may _not _go with Stiles." Mr. Harris immediately said as I grabbed Stiles arm. I reluctantly let go. "Go with…. Lahey." My head shot up and I looked at Isaac. Shitshitshitshit. I turned to Stiles who staring at me, gaping.

"You can't go with him!" Stiles whispered to me.

"Well what do I do?" I asked but didn't wait for him to answer. I raised my hand. "Mr Harris can I please go with someone else?" I asked hopefully. The class laughed at Isaac and I looked over to see him blushing. Guilt washed through me. He actually looked really upset.

"Seeing as I now know you don't want to go with Mr Lahey certainly not. Take your seat beside him Miss Montgomery." He said pointing to the empty seat next to Isaac. I grabbed my books and trudged over to him.

"Sorry you don't want to go with me," he muttered. I looked over at him.

"No it's not that… I just… I'm sorry that everyone laughed at you," I said, twisting my braclet nervously. He just shrugged. I looked over to Stiles who was paired with some random guy.

"Can I tell him I know?" I mouthed to Stiles. Stiles chewed his lip for a moment before shrugging and nodding. I smiled and looked back over to Isaac. "Isaac the truth is I didn't want to be with you," I began and realised it sounded like I was saying I didn't want to go out with him. Which I didn't. Not that he had asked. "I mean like in a paired way," I added quickly before clearing my throat awkwardly and he looked at me with an amused look on his face. "I know what you are…" I said looking around to make sure no one was listening. His head shot up and he stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I chuckled.

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I know you're a …werewo-" he cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand, his eyes darting around the room. He slowly lowered his hand.

"How the hell do you know?" He whispered.

"Scott told me."

"That bastard."

"Oi!" I said flicking his arm. He smiled at me. He was kind of gorgeous. Then I thought of Derek and that thought was thrown out the window.

We tried to concentrate on mixing all the chemicals together. It was a fairly simple formula so I was done it in no time, while Isaac had been on his phone.

"Thanks for the help," I said nudging him. He looked up from his phone.

"Sorry," he laughed putting it away. "Um.. so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to like, I don't know, hang out sometime?" He bit his lip and I could tell he was nervous.

"Oh..uh..um… Could I talk to Stiles..quickly?" I asked.

"Oh right sorry. Are you two dating?"

"NO!" I said a little too loud. Everyone turned and looked at me and I ducked in embarrassment. I got up and hurried over to Stiles' desk. "Uh Stiles we have an issue."

"Miss Montgomery go back to your seat," I heard Mr Harris say.

"One sec," I called out turning back to Stiles. Mr Harris scoffed. "Isaac just asked me out."

Stiles stared at me blankly. "Oh." Disappointment was clear on his face but I pushed the feeling away that maybe he was jealous.

"What should I say?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Really? That's what it comes down to? Whether I like him or not?" I asked, surprised.

"Well yeah I guess. He can control himself you know. He won't hurt you." Stiles pointed out. I nodded, biting my lip. "So do you like him?"

"Miss Montgomery! Take your seat!"

"I do… But I like Derek… actually I love Derek." I slapped a hand over my mouth and slowly turned my head to see Isaac staring at me. Damn his super wolf hearing.

"Oh no," I groaned and trudged back over to Isaac. "Isaac-"

"Don't worry about it. It was stupid of me to ask. Why would you go out with me?" He laughed as if he didn't care but I could tell he was hurt. "You hang out with Lydia and Scott and Jackson. I'm no one compared to you."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "That's SO far from true. Besides it's not like I'm 'popular'," I laughed taking my hand away. He gaped at me.

"After Lydia you're the most popular girl in school!" It was my turn to gape at him.

"As if!" I laughed.

"Besides, you and Derek would be cute together. You might actually make the guy smile."

We chatted for the rest of lesson laughing and getting told off by Mr Harris. Maybe sitting next to Isaac wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Hey Lydia," I smiled.

"Hi." She said, eyebrows raised. She walked in and placed her books on my desk. "Let's start with math." We studied, helping each other out and suggesting new ways of working the sums out to each other. I was going to subtly ask her but I decided to just go ahead and do it.

"Lydia… Can we talk about…" I cleared my throat. Twice in one day, really? "Well… werewolves." She looked up at me.

"Why would we talk about werewolves when we're doing math?" She asked, eye brows raised higher than I thought were possible on a human.

"Um.. well that's kind of the reason I asked you to study with me. Derek told me that you had this…. connection with his uncle and he was wondering if you could contact him like, I don't know, physiologically?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.

Lydia twirled her pencil for a moment before looking back at me and sighing. "I guess I could try." I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said. She closed her eyes and I could see her concentrating. She opened her eyes.

"Sorry, nothing." She said. I sighed.

"Maybe we could google it or something," I wondered grabbing my laptop and entering a few searches. We tried a couple of random things but none of them worked. Eventually we gave up.

"Oh well, thanks for trying," I said giving Lydia a small smile.

"I could give you his phone number if you like." She offered.

"_You had his phone number this whole time_?" I asked, my mouth hanging wide. She shrugged, nodding. I dropped my head into my hands "Oh my god," I muttered as she wrote it down.

"You know she thinks she's in love with you," Isaac said. Derek rolled his eyes. "She does! She said so!" Isaac persisted. "She is really pretty," he continued looking into the distance. Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure she's the one who thinks she's in love?"

"Shut up." Isaac retorted. "I'm just saying, you can't wait around for Emily forever."

"Stiles!" I called hurrying up to him the next day.

"Sup," he smiled, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"So I have to go see Derek. 'Reckon you can drop me to his?" I asked.

"I remember having this exact conversation with Emily and it did not end well," Stiles replied.

I punched his arm. "But I'm not Emily," I insisted. He sighed.

"Fine. To the jeep?"

"To the jeep!"

He drove me to Derek's apartment where I said he could go and he insisted that this exact thing had happened with Emily. I just rolled my eyes to that.

I knocked and waited until Derek opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh I spoke to Lydia so I came here to tell you." I replied. He just sighed and let me in.

"Oh! Hey Isaac," I said when I saw him. He smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Um so I tried to get Lydia to like, I don't even know, contact him mentally but turns out she had his phone number so yeah," I said handing Derek the phone number Lydia had written down. Our hands touched as I gave to to him. Swoon.

"Thanks," he said, turning away. Was that my queue to leave?

"I'll drive you home if you like," Isaac offered. Derek gave him a glance and Isaac glared at him in response. What was that?

"Um oh ok…." I looked at Derek hoping maybe he would offer to drive me instead.

"Yeah ok," was all he said though. I sighed in disappointment.

"See ya Derek," I half smiled.

"Bye." Was all he replied. I tried to walk after Isaac but I just couldn't drag myself away from him. I gave him one last look before trudging after Isaac.

"So I guess you wanted Derek to drive you home huh?" Isaac asked as we drove to my house. I looked at him sympathetically.

"No," I lied. He gave me a disbelieving look. "Ok, maybe."

He sighed. "Isaac…" I wanted to say that I was sorry for not liking him and that part of me wanted to like Isaac. But I didn't know how. His hand rested on top of mine, one of his still on the steering wheel.

"It's ok," was all he needed to say, but he gave me a knowing look just to confirm that he knew what I was thinking. We were outside of my house now but I didn't really want to be alone. My mum was out. And my dad… Well that's a story for another time.

"Hey wanna come inside?" I offered. He beamed at me and nodded slightly. I smiled and we walked up to my room. We chatted for awhile about all types of things. First school then he filled in all the little details about werewolves and what had happened with Emily.

"So Derek and Emily didn't really date?"

"Not really, I mean they did for like two days but they didn't really get the chance. Emily left," He said.

"Is that why Derek doesn't want me?" I whispered. Isaac looked at me sympathetically.

"I think he's still in love with Emily." Isaac admitted. I sighed in disappointment but it wasn't really surprising. Ever since Scott had told me what happened I had suspected Derek was still in love with Emily.

I shrugged off my disappointment. "It doesn't really matter. Even if he wasn't in love with someone else I doubt he would like me anyway."

Isaac grabbed my hands and his beautiful blue eyes met with my brown. "I don't see why he wouldn't." I caught my breath and before I could realise what was really happening we were leaning in and our lips met. At first the kiss was soft and gentle as if Isaac was worried I would pull back any second but eventually it began rougher and more desperate.

We fell back onto my bed, my back pressed against the mattress. I pulled his shirt over his head, our lips only parting for a moment. Suddenly he jumped up.

"What's wro-" I was cut off when my mum pulled my door open.

"Hey hon-" She stopped when she saw Isaac, shirtless and her eyes wandered back to me. "Sorry…" She said.

"That's fine I was just leaving," Isaac said grabbing his shirt and tugging it over his head. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Montgomery," He smiled. "Cya Violet," His eyes glanced over to me and I managed a small 'cya' before he hurried out. Why was this happening so much to me?

"Who was that?" My mum asked when he'd gone.

I smiled. "Isaac."

"So I spoke to my uncle and-" Derek looked over to Isaac who just walking through his apartment door. He stumbled and fell over. Derek grabbed his chest and saved him from falling onto his face. "What's wrong with you?" Derek scolded and thats when he scented it. Violet's scent was all over him. "What took you so long?"

Isaac's eyes reached Derek's. "Oh um me and Violet were.. talking."

"Just talking?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Isaac said, a little too quickly. Derek gave him a suspicious look.

"Why wouldn't you tell me if you were making out with her?"

Isaac sighed. "Well 'cause what I said still stands. She's in love with _you_."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Then why would she make out with you?"

"I don't know. But I do know she likes you Derek and maybe you should give her a chance."

"Why are you encouraging me to give her a chance when you clearly like her yourself?"

"Because…" Isaac sighed again. "I want her to be happy."

Derek didn't reply to that.

"So hold on… you made out with Isaac, but you're meant to be going out with Aidan but you're in love with Derek? Girl you gotta pull yourself together!" Stiles huffed. My head slumped into my hands.

"Everything's a mess," I mumbled. Stiles placed a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"It'll be ok," He reassured me. He was so kind and nice…. NO! NO WAY! I was NOT going to start having a thing with Stiles too. NO FRICKEN WAY!

"I better go," I said standing up quickly. Last night had been my make out with Isaac. I liked him, Aidan too but I knew no one could compare to Derek. Not ever.

I was thinking about Derek the whole walk home. I only lived a couple of streets away from Stiles so I didn't mind the walk. I got to my house but didn't really feel like going inside so I continued walking past it and towards the Beacon Hills reserve. The sun was setting by the time I got there. I knew I shouldn't be going in there at night, especially with the 'animal killings' but it had only been Derek's uncle and apparently he was gone now so it was safe right? I trailed through the dense forest enjoying the freshness of being in nature. It was pitch black when I decided to go back. I turned around and began walking back. That's when I felt a presence and I felt like I was being watched. I began to walk faster, hurrying through the forest. I saw a black shape moving between the trees off to my left and I began to run, terror sweeping through me. I was just about to scream when the air was knocked out of me as I was barrelled over. Red eyes glowed in the dark, looking down on me. Red eyes meant alpha I recalled Scott lecturing me on what colour of eyes meant what. Who was it? It wasn't Derek, he wouldn't scare me like this. Then I remembered the Alpha Pack were back. Oh shit!

Whoever it was bit down on my arm and I screamed in pain and terror. I expected them to kill me but they didn't instead they got up and were turning to flee when they were barrelled over. Derek! He slashed at their chest and they roared in return. I finally saw whom my attacker was. He was massive! He must be in the alpha pack so he would be…. Ennis! Scott had told me besides the twins and Deucalion, Ennis was the only other guy. I tried to get up to flee but pain shot through my arm. I struggled to stand. Suddenly I was falling. I waited for the impact of the ground but instead was met by strong arms. Derek lifted me off the ground and raced off with me in his grasp. I tried to keep conscious but couldn't and darkness engulfed me.

Warmness floated through my whole body. I shifted slightly pulling the sheets over me more. Wait there were sheets over me. I blinked open my eyes and looked around.

"Violet?" A voice sounded beside me. I looked to see a figure but couldn't make out who it was, my vision blurry. I rubbed my eyes with one hand to see Derek sitting beside me. I was in a bed in his apartment. He looked so worried, like he was about to cry. His hand was clutching mine.

"Derek?" I asked, but my voice faltered. He sat up immediately and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey," a small smile grazed his lips but the rest of his face was laced with worry.

"What happened?" I asked trying to recall last night.

"You were attacked by Ennis….Violet….He bit you." He answered.

This took me a few seconds to process. "Wait do you mean I'm…?" My mouth moved but no words came out. I could feel tears running down my face. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I didn't want my whole life to change.

I began to cry and I tried to cover my mouth my hand to stop it but I couldn't. Derek pulled me into his warm embrace and I let myself cry on his shoulder.

"Derek… I'm scared…" my voice was barely audible.

"I know," He soothed running a hand through my hair. I didn't know how long we sat like this but it would have been a long time. He pulled back eventually and I whimpered slightly at the loss of his touch. A small smirk grazed his mouth and he stood up. That's when I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Wait how hadn't I noticed that before. I looked down to see I was wearing his. Mine must have been bloody and ripped. I looked down at the bite on my arm to see it was barely visible. I sat up slowly, my head spinning.

"So you do care about me?" I teased him. He just rolled his eyes and walked away from beside my bed. That's when I heard Derek catch his breath and I could scent a girl near by. The door behind me was opened and I turned to see a pretty tan brunette standing in the door way, a huge grin plastered on her face. I was about to ask her who she was when Derek answered that for me. He was smiling broadly and was half jogging half running to meet her.

"Emily!"


End file.
